Red Queen (Disney)
For her animated counterpart from 1951, see: Queen of Hearts (Disney). Iracebeth of Crims (also known as The Bloody Big Head), or more commonly known as The Red Queen, is the main antagonist of the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland and its sequel Alice Through the Looking Glass. She is based upon the character of the same name and Queen of Hearts from the classic novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequels. She was portrayed by , who also played Bellatrix Lestrange in the Harry Potter franchise, Dr. Serena Kogan in Terminator: Salvation, Skynet in Terminator: Genisys, Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Dr. Julia Hoffman in Dark Shadows, and Madame Thénardier in Les Miserables. Personality The Red Queen is an impatient, oppressive and hot-tempered empress who treats her subjects unfairly and simply orders anyone to execution by decapitation when she always shouts her favorite words "Off with their (his or her) heads!". However, after her redemption and her change of heart in the second film, she becomes intelligent, altruistic and simplistic. Description As the plot of "Through the Looking-Glass" plays out within a living game of chess, the Red Queen could be viewed as an antagonist as she is the queen for the side opposing Alice. Despite this, their initial encounter is a cordial one, with the Red Queen explaining the rules of chess concerning promotion — specifically that Alice is able to become a queen by starting out as a pawn and reaching the eighth square at the opposite end of the board. As a queen in the game of chess, the Red Queen is able to move swiftly and effortlessly. Later, in Chapter Nine, she appears with the White Queen, posing a series of typical Wonderland/Looking-Glass questions ("Divide a loaf by a knife: what's the answer to that?"), and then celebrating Alice's promotion from pawn to queen. When that celebration goes awry, Alice turns upon the Red Queen, whom she "considers as the cause of all the mischief", and shakes her until the queen morphs into Alice's pet kitten. In doing this, Alice presents an end game, awakening from the dream world of the looking glass, by both realizing her hallucination and symbolically "taking" the Red Queen in order to checkmate the Red King. Biography Ever since Alice Kingsleigh left Underland, the Red Queen had overthrown her sister, the White Queen, and took control of Underland on Horunvendush Day. Her right-hand man is the Knave of Hearts. She resides in her palace called Crims within the port city of Salazen Grum. She has an army of Armoured Cards, Frog Servants, Monkey Servants and a very bad temper. The Red Queen was so paranoid, she even had her husband executed, believing he would leave her for the White Queen. She was often referred to as Bloody Big Head, possible because all of her power, which she stole, literally went into her head. Her rule was harsh for all of Underland. Those that opposed her rule were hunted down and executed. Even her most loyal advisers feared her so greatly that they would deform themselves with fake noses and ears just so that she would not punish them for being more attractive than she. However, she does show affection for Knave of Hearts (but this romance is one-sided). The Red Queen and The Knave looks at the Frabjous Day on the Oraculum. She saw Alice about to slay her Jabberwocky, so she has her Card Soldiers to look for Alice. When Alice rides on a Bloodhound named Bayard, she climbs up to the fence where the Queen's croquet yard is and when the White Rabbit finds the hedgehog, he saw Alice untying the hedgehog, She convinces him to save the Hatter, he gives her a piece of cake, but she grows too big by the bushes and the Red Queen catches Alice but Alice made up her name, Um from Umbridge, The Hatter was forced by the Red Queen to make more hats for her. When she heard Stayne was in love with Alice, her head turns red and yells his name but the Knave lies that Um seduced him and she begins to yell "Off with her head!". After Alice's escape from her Salazen Grum. She slaps Stayne and he convinces that the Hatter and the Doremouse let Alice escape and takes the Vorpal Sword. In the morning, the execution of the Hatter and the Dormouse begins, When the Executioner welds an axe at the Hatter, his body disappears and the hat floats to the Red Queen and the Cheshire Cat appears he was the Hatter for a whole time during the execution, after the disgrace of her subjects as liars, cheats, and falcifires, she yells off with their heads but the Hatter yells to all people and animals to stand up and fight and rise up against the Bloody Red Queen, they all yelled "Down with the bloody big head!". Furious, the Queen summons the Jubjub Bird to attack all of the Underland people and animals. On Frabjous Day, the Red Queen and her sister White Queen sent their champions forth to do battle, she summons the Jabberwocky, after the war of the Red and White Armies and the Jabberwocky got beheaded by Alice, When She yells to kill Alice, the Red Card Soldier stands up to her. "We follow you no more, Bloody Bighead!" she yells off with his head one last time, but all her army rises against her and her crown floats away to Mirana sent by the Cheshire Cat. As the New Queen of Underland, Mirana orders Iracebeth of Crimms to be expelled to the Outlands and as for the Knave, he joins Iracebeth in banishment until the end of Underland, Stayne barely stabs her with his dagger but the pin slings his hand by the Hatter and drops his dagger, Iracebeth screams that Stayne tried to kill her as they are taken to the Outlands. She returns in the 2016 sequel Alice Through the Looking Glass, here she is the main antagonist turned into a major character (her boyfriend is now Time). She now lives in the Red Castle within the Outlands during her exiled as her former castle in the abandoned kingdom of Salazen Grum lay in ruins. The Red Queen becomes the girlfriend of Time and she wants to rule the universe with him with the power of the cronosphere, the Red Queen discovers who Alice steal the cronosphere and orders Time to find her and killing her. Alice travels in time with the cronosphere and discovers the Red Queen's past: When she and the White Queen was two little girls their parents threats her like she was nothing and ever threats the White Queen like their preferred. One day the Red Queen would have the big and large head who her have now crashed into a statue making her head grows up, her head would become more big and large when he was humiliated at his in his incarnation where his father decide to gave the crown to the White Queen make the Red Queen evil and revengeful. The Red Queen would make a revenge on Underland and Tarrant Hightopp (who her believing who was laughing about her big and large head) her captured Tarrant's family and skrunch them prisoning them into a cage for ants, the Red Queen would use in her revenge the Jabberwocky. In present the Red Queen reunites with a dying Time who tell to her who he fails and Alice is going to save Tarrant's family, the Red Queen betrays Time and leaves him making him throws away by her guards. The Red Queen captured Alice and Tarrant who are saved by Tarrant's family. The two are prisoned into a cage by the Red Queen together with the others. The Red Queen takes the cronosphere and back to the past taking the White Queen with her. The Red Queen back to the day where his sister lies for who eat the biscuits and try to change the past meeting her from the past but destroying all universe making her and the whole universe being turned to stone, a stone Red Queen is saved by the White Queen before the White Queen self-being turned to stone. However, Alice making the cronosphere back to his place making the whole universe back to normal and making so the Red Queen back to normal and to live as the all people on Earth. The White Queen apologizes to the Red Queen and the two being two lovely sisters, so she turns better due to being loved by everyone. Finally, she then realizes the meaning of family and hope. ''Donald In Mathmagic Land'' While never given a proper name, the Red Queen appeared as a chess piece in Donald in Mathmagic Land. Here, she wonders whatever Donald Duck is an Alice or a lost pawn. After her husband confirms that it is a lost pawn, she orders the red chess pieces to stop Donald. Luckily, he got away before the Queen did something bad. It was seen during the demonstration on the chess game, she was kicked by the White King. Quotes *''"Off with his/her/their head(s)!"'' *''"Release the Jubjub Bird!"'' *"You're right, Stayne, it's far better to be feared than loved." *"Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle, we're going to visit my little sister!" *"I know what you are doing, you think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt, just like Mummy and Daddy did." *"NO! It is MY CROWN! I AM THE ELDEST!!" Gallery The Red King's head.jpg|Admist the bloody Crimson Sea within Salazen Grum lies the head of the Queen's former husband, the Red King. Red Queen Looking Glass.jpg|Iracebeth, the deposed Red Queen. Navigation Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Imprisoned Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Twin/Clone Category:Delusional Category:Weaklings Category:Mascots Category:Mutilators Category:Warlords Category:Mischievous Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Perverts